The wireless power transceiving technology is a technology which provides electric power to electronic devices wirelessly, and may be diversely applied to a power supply for household electronic products and for electric cars or subway trains, as well as battery charging of portable terminals.
It is necessary to minimize an energy loss between a wireless power transmission device and a wireless power receiving device to increase power transceiving efficiency. For this, a transmitting antenna and a receiving antenna may be mutually arranged within an effective distance. Further, a soft magnetic material may be disposed around the transmitting antenna and the receiving antenna to focus electromagnetic energy emitted from the transmitting antenna toward the receiving antenna.
However, the soft magnetic material disposed around the receiving antenna is thin, and has a high magnetic permeability in the direction of a plane. When the magnetization value of the soft magnetic material for the receiving antenna is saturated, the electromagnetic energy emitted from the transmitting antenna may be leaked out. Accordingly, a method of increasing transmission efficiency between the transmitting antenna and the receiving antenna is required.